


Perfection

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody





	Perfection

Rodney stares.

It's a thing of beauty, bas-reliefed against skin now sweat-slicked and flushed, meandering lazily across that fleshy plane, taking a little dip before it comes to rest at the shoulder he's fingering.

It's insane what that strip of bone does to him.

He slides his thumb along its length as his mouth goes dry with want. Leaning in, he licks from the hollow to that crazy dip, salty and warm, inhaling the sweet scent of _them_.

"What?" he asks of John's blank look.

John says nothing – just a smile and a hum and a hand pulling Rodney close.


End file.
